Bend, twist, break
by p y n q u e
Summary: "I'll miss you, Victoria." Etcetera had said with those big, sad eyes of hers. "No you won't." Victoria's sharp eyes shot back. "I know." / For Jellicle Week. Abandoned.
1. The Break Up

**The break up**

A collection of one-shots for _Random Jellicle Week_.

The pairing is Plato / Victoria. Excuse the "knocking her off her high horse" vibe going on here. I personally hate that, but this was… fun.

I give credit for the whole Etcy/Vic sister thing to **Rawrrkitty**. I didn't make it as amazing as she did, but it was supposed to just be a minor theme in this.

* * *

He couldn't stand the look on her face. Her beautiful, white face stricken with pain, confusion. She was pitiful. He wanted to tell her it was all right, it wasn't her fault. But truly, it was. He saw through the sadness, the despair—it was an act. An act Victoria perfected over the years. She drew toms in with her grace and smile, then tossed them to the side. Plato was embarrassed to admit that he fell for it. He was thankful he listened to the advice the other toms gave him, or else he would have been sucked in till there was no return.

He had to break her heart before she broke his—but then there was the matter of whether or no Plato believed Victoria had a heart, with the way she so carelessly threw toms aside. She truly ruined things for them. Alonzo, who had two other queens at his disposal, was drawn in within moments. That was the end of Victoria and Jemima's friendship—and Cassandra's dislike of Victoria turned to pure hate. And now, neither of the queens have him—neither of the queens want him anymore.

Victoria, with her pure white fur, tainted their tom. And she knew it—but she didn't stop. Victoria, if it wasn't for her grace, beauty, and—besides her horrible treatment of friends and toms—would be outcasted. But everyone was drawn back to her. Her blue eyes were like black holes, sucking you in with her vacant stare.

"Why, Plato?" Victoria asked, tears now pouring down her face. Plato looked down. He couldn't take this.

"You know why, Victoria." He said sternly, his resolved weakened by his refusal to look her in the eye.

"I obviously don't." She was lying. He could tell in her tone. Nonetheless.

"Victoria, have you seen what happens to the other toms you _lead on?_"

"Lead on? I've done nothing of the sort, Plato! I loved them, but I realized it wasn't true. I love _you_, Plato. _You._" Victoria took a few tiny steps towards Plato, hands slightly outstretched. She still wanted him.

"No… Victoria, please, make this easy on me, and yourself." Plato said, his eyes burning. But he refused to cry. Plato was a _tom_, not some daffodil. His face would stay dry. Plato slowly looked up, quickly regretting it. Victoria's eyes were wide, swirling with confusion and sorrow. But mostly confusion, Plato could tell. Why would someone be breaking up with Victoria? It was unheard of. Until now.

"Easy? This would be easy if you'd come to your senses, Plato!"

"No, Victoria. _You _need to come to your senses." Plato was tempted to cringe at how childish that could have sounded. This was a serious matter. "Your own sister _hates _you because of the way you act."

Victoria gasped. Plato swallowed—he knew he went too far. But he didn't take it back. "I can't believe you said that." Victoria hissed, a fresh batch of tears flooding down her face. Plato wondered how many tears Victoria had stored up for occasions like this—which were, of course, usually reversed.

"Etcetera loves me, Plato. We're sisters. She doesn't hate me."

"Look… Victoria, you stole Tumblebrutus from her—they planned on _mating_…" Plato trailed off, looking sideways. He quickly regained composure, looking Victoria in the eye. She sunk into herself.

"I didn't steal anybody from anyone… they came to me on their own." Victoria said hesitantly. For the most part, it was true. But it was still a lie—she seduced them first. Everyone saw it. Everyone knew when it was happening—except for the victim, of course.

Plato was very tempted to slap her. But he was not the abusive type, and at this point her just wanted to leave. He would snap, more than he had. He just felt stressed now.

"Victoria," he started quietly, his face apologetic, "I'm breaking up with you."

And he walked away.

* * *

Personally, I didn't like that much… ugh. The ending was rushed—I want to catch up.

DL is still going, by the way, I just have to wait till the contest is over. So I've got a few things up my sleeve to hold you off till then.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Kitten

**Kitten**

Installment two.

* * *

"_No _fair_, Vicki. I called it first!" Plato pouted, hands on his hips. He stood before the pipe, irritated, as Victoria grinned at him from inside, laying on her belly. She was quite proud of herself for getting to the pipe faster than Plato did. Plato was tall for his age, and fast—he tripped on a can, and lost the pipe to Victoria._

_ "Too bad. I got here first," Victoria teased, sticking her tongue out. The pipe was hers, all hers._

_ "Well, can you share?" Plato asked hopefully, green eyes gleaming. Victoria looked down at him, contemplating._

_ "Weeeeeeeeeeelll…" Victoria said, stretching out the word as long as her breath would let her. Plato tapped his foot impatiently as Victoria looked to the sky for the answer. She was just _trying _to irk him._

_ "Ready or not, here I come!" Etcetera called. Plato looked around nervously. He did not want to be caught—not by Etcetera, at least, as she was notorious for being a terrible finder. Victoria reached down to him and reached for his wrist._

_ "Get in!" she said, grinning. Plato smiled and climbed up into the pipe with her. The two stifled giggles as Etcetera strolled by, calling for her friends. Victoria was pretty sure Etcetera knew that people wouldn't come out of their hiding places when she called him, but that was okay._

_ Victoria turned to look at Plato, trying not to blush since his face was so close to hers. Victoria had a kitten-crush on Plato, and only Etcetera knew. She was glad she got him into the pipe before he found someplace else to hide._

_ Plato looked at her with his gorgeous green eyes. "Thanks, Vicki," he said, right before Etcetera found them._

Victoria looked at the ground where Plato had stood. The image of him walking away would be forever etched into her mind.

He broke her heart. Yes, she had been with other toms…but she really did love Plato. She adored him. She always did—but she thought she was losing him to Bombalurina. She was the one who started all of this. All of this heartbreak and cheating.

Plato, along with most of the other toms, swooned over the red queen. Victoria was jealous—but why? Even if Bombalurina was saucier than her, sexier than her, Victoria was still beautiful. She was kind. She _wasn't taken._

Victoria truly thought she was out of tears—genuine ones. But as Plato's words played over and over in her head, they hit her harder and harder. Victoria found herself shaking with sobs. She needed him. She'd forget all about Pouncival, Tumbelbrutus, Alonzo, Admetus—just so she could have her Plato back.

But she lost her chance. That was a fact. Victoria fell to the ground, dirtying her pure white fur. The queen hugged herself, pained groans and gasps filling the air. Victoria understood this feeling, why it hurt so bad. He broke her heart in two, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

So she cried. She cried, wishing that they could go back to being kittens, so she could get over Bombalurina. So she would make the _right choice _and go to Plato first.

Victoria had something good with that tom. But she had to be so jealous, so insecure, so… selfish. She had to ruin everything she had with Plato.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," Victoria cried, feeling a sharp rock penetrate her skin. She ignored the pain. No physical pain could ever compare to the emotional pain she felt right now.

"Plato…"

* * *

Second down, five to go… well, till the end of the week.


	3. Trespasser

**Trespasser**

Installment three.

* * *

He wanted to scream. For a moment, he truly thought Victoria had changed. But no. He honestly wouldn't have minded—that was a lie, but he would pretend it wasn't—if she had moved on to another tom. She did—but it had to be _that _tom. Not only was it hardly a day after the break up, but it was Tugger. Really? Yes.

Plato knew by the look in her eyes that she chose him. The Rum Tum Tugger was her knew target. It was all wrong. What didn't help was that pained look she gave him, like it was Plato's fault for her choosing him—the Tugger.

As angry as Plato was, he was really quite depressed. Firstly, the girl of his dreams was, in all honesty, a whore. If she was more than that, he would never know. Secondly, she left him—well, he broke up with her—for _Tugger _of all toms. Plato used to adore him, but when the kittens became his fangirls he just got annoyed. And now, one of his fangirls was his new toy—or maybe it was the other way around.

Victoria knew what she was getting herself into doing this. Etcetera's hate—even if she had denied that Etcetera hated her, Victoria knew she did—for her would deepen, as would Cassandra's. Bombalurina would hate her now. Jemima and Electra had lost any respect or friendly love they had for her when she seduced Alonzo and Pouncival. But Victoria could tell, from the look in Jemima's eyes, that the calico was just sorry for her. Which pissed her off.

Victoria hated all the looks she got. She knew what was going through everyone's head: Victoria was falling. She passed her prime at a young age. Tugger was her last resort to regain her popularity—or maybe he was her first, but she couldn't get him? Victoria didn't know anymore, and didn't care—and it was failing. Her plans always had negative affects

Victoria knew the two cats, herself and Tugger, didn't fit. As did the tom himself. Tugger knew her plan and didn't really care—he considered himself a "special case," when it came to Victoria, and he in many ways was. The kittens and queens who adored him would come right back when he and Victoria split. He just had to wait it out.

As did Plato. Watching those two be affectionate and happy made him want to throw up. Was Victoria trying to make him jealous? Was she getting over him? Or did he never really matter? At this point, the last suggestion seemed correct. He wanted to slap Victoria, and just let Tugger go—he knew from experience that it wasn't the tom's fault when Victoria got a hold of them.

Victoria found herself in the same situation she had been in no less than a month ago. The queen stood before the Rum Tum Tugger, hands on her hips. She wanted to get this over with. A break up was imminent, and its time came.

Though Victoria never really loved Tugger and Tugger never really loved her, she didn't want to break up. As soon as they were no longer together, she would be kicked out. Not directly. The looks, whispers, and the way the cats treated her like a disease was too much. It would just be for the best.

"I knew this was coming, so…" Victoria trailed off, crossing her arms.

Tugger looked down. He knew, too, that she'd have to leave. "Well, yeah. I'm breaking up with you."

"Were we ever really together?"

"In their eyes, yes."

"Okay… bye." Victoria said, turning around. Tugger shook his head, smiling sadly. That wasn't the best way to break up, but like Victoria had quiried, were they ever together? No, not really. The Maine coon watched after Victoria for a moment as she walked back to the main clearing.

"Don't forget to cry!" Tugger hollered. The white queen looked back at him, and rubbed her eyes. As she moved her arm from her face, a batch of tears was already spilling. She smiled back at him, wiping her eyes as she slowly walked along.

Her arrival was received as she expected. The queens looked on, angry. Jemima and Electra refused to look at her. Etcetera bit her lip, her eyes watering. She didn't know what to feel—sadness, anger, or whatever. She was confused. Victoria glanced at her sister—they made eye contact, blue eyes to blue eyes. It felt as if they had a conversation in those few minutes of eye lock. Victoria looked away, shaking her head. It was time for her to go.

_I'll miss you, Victoria. _Etcetera had said with those big, sad eyes of hers.

_No you won't. _Victoria's sharp eyes shot back.

_I know._

"See you, everyone." Victoria called, making sure everyone could hear her. A few cats glanced at her, before carrying on with whatever they were doing. Victoria felt like she had been punched in the gut. Would no one miss her? Jennyanydots, her mother? Skimbleshanks? Where were they?

A large moan erupted from Victoria's throat as painful tears washed her face. This pain was worse than heartbreak. She didn't know what this pain was. Her heart was long broken, but it was like the other Jellicles had further torn the pieces and stomped on them.

Victoria could feel the air grow tense as he continued to cry, her moans growing louder. _Plato? Etcetera? Anyone? _But alas, no one came. Victoria looked to Etcetera, longing for eye contact again. Etcetera had her face buried in her paws. She was silent, but her shoulders shook.

It was time for her to go.

* * *

Um, that was a bit depressing.

It'll get better.

I know the leaving thing was a bit far-fetched, but I needed a way to fit in the next one-shot… so this isn't really a collection of one-shots, I guess.


End file.
